The present invention relates to automatic transmissions of land motor vehicles. Specifically, the present invention relates to pressure regulation in the system of automatic transmissions of land motor vehicles. The present invention is a pressure regulator valve that limits TV pressure. This valve is meant to replace the original equipment valve in the same casing the said original valve sat. The pressure regulator valve is slightly oversized and the kit has an o-ring equipped end plug to more positively seal the valve bore and prevent pressure loss, known in the industry as EPC/TV pressure. Furthermore, the valve has annular grooves added to prevent side loading by properly centering the valve in a bore.
There are several methods and apparatuses that are conventionally well known. The present technology presently known is described below. There are several problems that are associated with the present technology for the pressure regulator valves. The present invention solves such problems by introducing innovations making the present invention of superior quality as compared with the prior art technology. The problems associated with the prior art technology are high line pressure and harsh shifts or slide 1-2 related to slow line rise. Furthermore, there is a breakage of forward clutch drum caused by high engagement pressure.
The vehicles with a CD4E transmission often have excessively high line pressure, which can lead to broken forward drums and other parts. This high line pressure is due to unregulated EPC pressure forcing the pressure regulator valve into the maximum line position. Valve body bore wear at the pressure regulator valve contributes to the problem by allowing balance and regulated line pressure to bleed through to exhaust. The present invention provides a solution to the above stated problem. The present invention comprises a self-regulating pressure regulator valve that limits TV pressure. Annular grooves have been added to prevent side loading by properly centering the valve in the bore. The valve has been manufactured from anodized aluminum to extremely tight tolerances and is slightly oversized to restore hydraulic integrity at all spool/bore interfaces, after the bore is reamed and the valve is installed. An o-ringed end plug is also included to prevent EPC/TV leakage from the valve body.
There are several known prior art patents that are available in the field and their discussion follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,036 to Ideta teaches a hydraulic control system for lock-up clutch of torque converter. This particular piece of the prior art is a hydraulic control system comprising a pump driven by an engine to discharge hydraulic fluid, a torque converter having a lock-up clutch with a lock-up clutch piston movable to a clutch released position when fluid pressure within a lock-up release chamber is higher than fluid pressure within a working chamber within a torque converter cavity, a line pressure regulator valve and an orifice which provides a restricted flow communication between the torque converter and the pump even when line pressure generated by the line pressure regulator valve is lower than a predetermined value. The present invention comprises a self-regulating pressure regulator valve that limits TV pressure. Annular grooves have been added to prevent side loading by properly centering the valve in the bore. The valve has been manufactured from anodized aluminum to extremely tight tolerances and is slightly oversized to restore hydraulic integrity at all spool/bore interfaces. An o-ringed end plug is also included to prevent EPC/TV leakage from the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,371 to Wirtz teaches a shift/regulating valve for controlling a hydrodynamic torque converter for an automatic transmission comprising a shifting component, a valve body defining a control pressure chamber for a fluid mechanism having an end facing the shifting component, an end remote from the shifting component, and a guide bore extending from the control pressure chamber to the end remote from the shifting component. Furthermore, this prior art further comprises a spool disclosed slidably in the guide bore and having at least one control groove thereon, a control pressure outlet from the control pressure chamber, a first pressure connection to the control pressure chamber and a second pressure connection connecting at least one working chamber with at least one outlet. Moreover, the shift/regulating valve comprises a resilient element for biasing the spool toward the shifting component, wherein a second pressure connection is connected to an outlet through a control groove, a control member located in the control pressure chamber, having a first end remote from the shifting component projecting into the guide bore, and a longitudinal bore connecting the control pressure chamber to a regulating pressure chamber bounded by the spool and the control member and a pressure connection terminating in the end of the control pressure chamber remote from the shifting component. The present invention provides numerous differences and advantages over the prior art. The present invention is a self-regulating pressure regulator valve that limits TV pressure. Annular grooves have been added to prevent side loading by properly centering the valve in the bore. The valve has been manufactured from anodized aluminum to extremely tight tolerances and is slightly oversized to restore hydraulic integrity at all spool/bore interfaces. An o-ringed end plug is also included to prevent EPC/TV leakage from the valve body.
The discussed prior art presents a formidable database of information. However, this prior art does not attempt to solve the problems that the present invention is designed to answer. The present invention is a pressure regulator valve that prevents high wear and tear when used under normal operational conditions of a land motor vehicle transmission.
It should be clear to one skilled in the art, that the above discussed prior art is used for the purposes of illustration and should not be construed as limiting in any way, except for the prior art elements claimed in the above patents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a pressure regulator valve replacement assembly used in land motor vehicle transmissions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a pressure regulator valve replacement assembly used in land motor vehicle transmissions comprising a spring mechanism, a steel ball and a pressure snout.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a pressure regulator valve replacement assembly used in land motor vehicle transmission comprising a spring mechanism, wherein said spring mechanism further comprises of a music wire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a pressure regulator valve replacement assembly used in land motor vehicle transmissions wherein said pressure regulator valve assembly is manufactured from aluminum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a pressure regulator valve replacement assembly used in land motor vehicle transmission wherein said valve assembly comprises of a gel-like material that is capable of holding parts of said valve assembly together and serving as a lubricant in said assembly.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the foregoing description. It should be understood by one skilled in the art that the terms and identifications used by the applicant should not be interpreted as limiting the invention to a particular embodiment or object described above. Only the prior described above contains possible limitations to the present invention.